Al di qua dei sogni
by Megnove
Summary: Storia "olimpica". E sul significato di combattere sempre anche quando si parte in svantaggio.


**Al di Qua dei Sogni**

–E adesso altre quattro vasche a dorso solo con le braccia! Mi raccomando, cercate di andare dritte!  
–Okay, coach!  
–Oooh… lei è uno schiavista, coach!  
–Pant… pant… io ancora non mi sono ripresa dall'ultima serie…  
Eh, già. Nei periodi che passiamo tutti insieme nello stesso paese, c'è chi si porta il suo lavoro con sé, e chi lo sospende temporaneamente… e chi ne prova altri, diversi, anche solo per poco, o cerca comunque di occupare il suo tempo in modo da divertirsi ed essere magari anche utile…  
…_così_ succede che _io_ in particolare per qualche giorno alla settimana sono _anche_ istruttore di nuoto in una piscina femminile. E ci sono modi molto peggiori di passare il tempo. Conosco persone simpatiche, mi faccio spesso quattro risate. E a volte succede anche che imparo qualcosa.  
–Oh, uff… Vanessa arriva sempre prima! Non è giusto!  
–Dovrebbe dirglielo, coach… deve darci un vantaggio!  
–Di almeno dieci vasche!  
Ci sono mamme, signore anziane e ragazzine delle superiori o delle elementari. Ridono e ride anche quella che stanno bonariamente prendendo in giro, appoggiata con le braccia all'orlo della vasca. Si toglie la cuffia per un po'. Ha degli stupendi, lunghissimi capelli rossi. Non sarebbe permesso sciogliere i capelli in acqua, ma a Vanessa tutto è permesso. È la campionessa del club. Qui può fare praticamente quello che vuole, e ne è ben cosciente, anche se ne approfitta veramente poco. Ha un carattere davvero tutto suo.  
È una sanguemisto. Il suo vero nome è Hiroko. Scritto con gli ideogrammi «Fanciulla Felice», mi hanno detto (è imbarazzante quante finezze della lingua non riesco ancora ad afferrare pur vivendo da tanti anni qui!). Di certo le sta bene. La chiamano Vanessa per il suo atteggiamento aggraziato e i suoi movimenti fluidi in acqua, davvero da «farfalla». Del resto, il suo stile preferito da quando la conosco è sempre stato il delfino. (1) Una cosa che abbiamo in comune.  
–Vanessa vuol fare colpo sul coach con il suo fascino esotico!  
–Del resto anche il coach ha un grande fascino esotico!  
–Quella pelle scura tutta luccicante d'acqua… yummm!  
–Lei è formidabile, coach! Perché non l'abbiamo mai vista alle Olimpiadi?  
Da quando si sono accorte che mi imbarazza un po' sentir fare apprezzamenti, non me li risparmia nessuna. Sigh. Pazienza. Sono brave ragazze (e brave signore) e mi sono affezionate. E comunque ormai ci ho tanto fatto l'abitudine che quasi quasi queste chiacchiere mi mancherebbero.  
Ma all'ultima loro domanda purtroppo non potrò mai rispondere sinceramente.

Mi resterà sempre impresso in mente il modo in cui ho conosciuto Vanessa.  
Ero venuto qui in risposta a un'inserzione di lavoro, ma non ero certo di avere i requisiti giusti. Insegnare a qualcuno era qualcosa che non avevo mai tentato… e poi, temevo di poter malgiudicare la differenza tra le altre persone e me. Dopotutto… quello che sono capace di fare… non l'ho imparato nel modo tradizionale, e non potrei trasmetterlo a nessuno.  
Comunque avevo pensato di provare lo stesso la piscina, tanto per farmi un'idea di come doveva essere. E anche per schiarirmi la mente. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta che una bella nuotata senza pensare a niente riusciva a sciogliermi dei pensieri ingarbugliati.  
C'era un'afa terribile e fu piacevole darsi una rinfrescata. Però non era proprio il mio solito stile andare avanti e indietro in uno spazio così piccolo… mi sentivo un po' costretto. Mi sarei sentito costretto anche nel ruolo dell'istruttore?  
Mentre ci riflettevo sopra, eccola lì… nella corsia accanto alla mia, che mi superava allegramente. Ne fui stupito. È vero che stavo attento a non usare i miei poteri, ma comunque anche per gli standard normali stavo andando piuttosto forte. Accelerai un po' per vedere chi era quel fenomeno che mi era passato avanti. E a bordo vasca la vidi aspettarmi con un sorrisetto che le curvava le labbra. Anche allora si era sfilata la cuffia. Confesso che la prima cosa che mi colpì di lei fu la sua bellezza.  
–Stiamo battendo un po' la fiacca? Si vede lontano un miglio che potrebbe fare molto meglio di così. È stanco o è semplicemente pigro?– Aveva qualcosa di lievemente arrogante nell'espressione e nella voce, che però stranamente anziché respingere contribuiva al suo fascino. In parte una posa, in parte la consapevolezza della propria bravura.  
–Non è una gara– risposi. –Stavo soltanto rilassandomi un po'.  
–È SEMPRE una gara. Anche solo con se stessi. Che divertimento c'è, se non si dà il massimo in ogni occasione?  
E questa fu la seconda cosa che mi colpì. Non sapevo se essere d'accordo o perché l'avesse detto, ma in qualche modo non riuscii a controbattere. Parlammo un po'. E forse fu proprio quella chiacchierata a farmi decidere di accettare il posto. In fondo, era anche questa una sfida in cui potevo mettermi alla prova e vedere quanto sarei riuscito a dare. Una nuova occasione.  
Vanessa ha qualcosa che conquista e convince chiunque.  
E lo scoprii ancor più col tempo, come scoprii tante altre cose di lei. Che nonostante il suo aspetto e l'atteggiamento non suscitava l'invidia di nessuna. Che tutte le volevano bene perché sapevano quanto si impegnava e cosa realmente pretendeva da se stessa. Che non aveva rivali a parte i suoi stessi limiti fisici. E che sarei dovuto stare attento a non chiederle troppo. Perché qualsiasi cosa si chiedesse da lei, si buttava a fare il DOPPIO.  
Vanessa è la migliore nella sua categoria. Ma non le basta. Vuole andare alle Olimpiadi, quelle vere.  
Per questo anche oggi si ferma dopo la lezione. E siccome mi ha scelto come suo allenatore personale, mi fermo anch'io. Lo faccio volentieri, ma non posso fare a meno di chiedermi se in caso contrario sarei riuscito a dirle di no. È molto difficile dirle di no.  
Come sempre spinge al massimo e più che al massimo. Nuota come se qualcuno la inseguisse, quasi con furia, dando l'impressione di combattere una battaglia più che praticare uno sport. Se le impongo una pausa mi obbedisce, ma con impazienza, malvolentieri. Non vuol concedere al suo corpo che la tolleranza minima. Anche per partire, quasi non aspetta il mio colpo di fischietto. Non è che non abbia rispetto di se stessa. È che le sembra di peggiorare ogni giorno, ogni minuto in cui non migliora.  
–Ti esaurirai se non mi ascolti e continui con questo ritmo– la rimprovero vedendola ansimare dopo l'ennesima serie di vasche. –Nessuno ti sta correndo dietro.  
–Il _tempo_ mi corre dietro, coach– ribatte scuotendo la testa. –E la mia forma mi corre dietro. Negli ultimi giorni sono troppo pesante. Faccio fatica a battere il mio record personale. Non posso permettermi di rallentare. Le selezioni sono tra qualche settimana e dovrò affrontare tantissime atlete che rispetto a me partono molto avvantaggiate. Potrei non avere un'altra occasione. E dopo tutto il lavoro che ho fatto, _voglio_ partecipare. Anzi… voglio _vincere_.  
–Lo vedo che fai del tuo meglio. Ma tutti hanno dei limiti, Vanessa. Dovresti già essere fiera che il tuo impegno ti abbia portato a questo risultato.  
–Anche lei pensa che non ci riuscirò, vero? Parli sinceramente. In fondo, è per questo che l'ho voluta.  
–Sinceramente? Penso che quanto sei riuscita ad ottenere finora abbia già dell'incredibile. Riesci a competere con le migliori atlete regionali, forse anche nazionali. Ma le Olimpiadi…  
–Nessuno si ricorda delle «migliori». Tranne forse qualche storico dello sport. La gente si ricorda solo della _migliore di tutti_… quella che ha vinto la medaglia d'oro. E io la desidero da quand'ero bambina. La sogno perfino di notte. Per questo mi sono sottoposta a tanti allenamenti e sacrifici. Ho dei limiti? Pazienza. Dovrò solo lavorare ancora più duramente… e questo non mi spaventa. I miei limiti impareranno che non ho intenzione di farmi _limitare_ da loro.  
Mi siedo sul bordo. Si è di nuovo tolta la cuffia e si passa le lunghe dita nei capelli bagnati. Sembra proprio una sirena. –Comunque sai di non avere molte possibilità, vero? Per quanto tu possa impegnarti… le altre saranno su un livello completamente diverso. E i selezionatori terranno conto della situazione, e difficilmente daranno il nulla osta. Non resterai delusa se nonostante i tuoi sforzi dovrai accontentarti di qualcosa di meno del massimo?  
Quasi mi fulmina con lo sguardo. –Credevo che lei potesse capire. In fondo… gliel'ho visto negli occhi fin dalla prima volta.  
–Che cosa?  
–Che anche lei deve aver combattuto contro uno svantaggio e un pregiudizio. Non so quale… ma anche lei deve aver combattuto una battaglia persa con l'intenzione di vincerla. E magari deve anche averla vinta.  
Resto un po' stupito dalla sua perspicacia, e non rispondo subito. –Ho sempre creduto che ogni limite si possa superare– prosegue, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, come se non stesse neanche più parlando con me. –In fondo tutti gli esseri umani hanno delle difficoltà. Alcune sono semplicemente diverse dalle altre. Se vuoi qualcosa abbastanza… se ci lavori abbastanza, se dai TUTTO… allora non c'è niente di impossibile. Non conta il talento, non conta lo svantaggio, conta solo l'impegno che ci metti… la volontà, lo sforzo. Ho dovuto lottare per credere in questo ogni giorno della mia vita, anche quando sembrava che tutto e tutti mi dimostrassero il contrario. Altrimenti non sarei mai arrivata fin qui. Lei mi sembrava una persona che crede nelle stesse cose. Mi sono sbagliata? Perché mi serve qualcuno che mi incoraggi, non che cerchi per l'ennesima volta di convincermi ad accontentarmi.  
–Vuoi saperlo? In realtà, credo che potresti davvero farcela. E sarebbe un risultato straordinario. Potresti gareggiare alla pari con le più grandi nuotatrici del mondo. La medaglia, però… è un'altra questione.  
Fa spallucce. –Se non sarò scelta quest'anno, ritenterò la prossima volta. Avrò quattro anni di più, e sarà ancora più difficile. Ma pazienza. Sono abituata a stringere i denti. Se sarò scelta e non arriverò in finale… ritenterò ancora. E ancora. In fondo perché avrei fatto tutto questo, altrimenti?  
–Perché è tanto importante? Hai dato il massimo, puoi essere soddisfatta così. Perché devi conquistare per forza la medaglia d'oro? È soltanto un simbolo. Tutto il lavoro che hai fatto nella tua vita non ha un valore di per sé? Dipende solo da quella? Fare del nostro meglio non significa accontentarsi o rassegnarsi.  
All'improvviso ride. –Oh, non sia sciocco, coach. _Certo_ che il mio lavoro ha valore. Sono fiera di dove sono arrivata. E anche se non dovessi mai arrivare ad essere ammessa… anche se non dovessi mai realizzare i miei sogni… ne resterei comunque fiera. Saprei di aver fatto tutto quanto era in mio potere.  
–E allora perché così testarda?  
–Perché bisogna avere dei sogni o non si va avanti. E se si hanno dei sogni bisogna realizzarli, o sono inutili. A maggior ragione quando alla linea di partenza sei più lontana dal traguardo di tanti altri. Io ho dovuto partire più al di qua dei sogni, ecco tutto. Ma non penso che il mio sia inutile. Perciò lotterò con le unghie e con i denti per arrivarci.– Scuote la testa. –Porsi un obiettivo impossibile non è sbagliato. Ti aiuta ogni giorno a superare le vette possibili. E poi, chi dice che non lo potrai mai raggiungere? C'è un proverbio degli indiani d'America… lo conosce? Dice: «Se vuoi colpire l'aquila, mira alla luna».  
–Sì– sorrido, un po' ammirato. –Credo di averlo sentito. Qualche mio amico deve avermene parlato.  
–Lei non ha mai cercato di fare qualcosa d'impossibile soltanto perché voleva riuscirci a tutti i costi?  
–Qualche volta. Però forse la differenza… è che io ritengo possibili molte cose. Ma conosco delle persone che sarebbero perfettamente d'accordo con te. E a volte senza di loro non sarei riuscito ad andare avanti.  
–Un conto è sapere di non potercela fare. Un altro è provarci lo stesso.  
–E magari farcela. Già.– Mi rialzo e vado a prendere il suo accappatoio. –Ora però, se mi dai ancora un po' retta, direi che per oggi basta dare il massimo. Altrimenti non solo ti lascerai alle spalle i tuoi limiti ma anche i tuoi tendini. Faremo un altro paio d'ore d'allenamento domani.  
–E sia severo, coach.  
–Lo sono sempre stato. Posso accompagnarti alla macchina?  
–Certo.  
Mi tende le braccia e lascia che la sollevi dall'acqua. L'inserviente si è già avvicinato con la sua sedia a rotelle. La aiuto a sedersi e aspetto mentre finisce di asciugarsi e rivestirsi, prima di prendere la sbarra e spingerla fuori. La sua automobile modificata è l'unica rimasta nel parcheggio. Salta su col solito strappo deciso e mi permette di aiutarla a caricare la sedia accanto al sedile.  
–A domani, coach.  
–A domani, Vanessa. Sarò puntuale.  
Ride mentre mette in moto e mi saluta con la mano. Rispondo allo stesso modo. Quando la vedo girare la curva, rientro a prendere le mie cose dall'armadietto degli impiegati. È stata una lunga giornata.  
Ma perciò mi piace questo lavoro. Perché mi permette di esplorare le mie capacità. Di stare a contatto con la gente e di essere utile. E magari di imparare anche qualcosa.  
Qualcuno mi ha detto che «Hiro», oltre che felice, significa anche eroe. Credo proprio sia vero.  
Lei al di qua dei sogni. Io troppo al di là, forse. Ma tutti e due facciamo del nostro meglio. E lottiamo per fare anche di più del nostro meglio, ogni giorno.  
Stasera a cena scommetto che qualcuno mi dirà: «Di nuovo. Ma perché sorridi sempre a quel modo quando torni dalla piscina? C'è qualcosa sotto?»  
E io risponderò: «Oh, niente. Mi sono semplicemente ricordato di nuovo… del perché facciamo quello che facciamo».

* * *

(1) Che in inglese e nel linguaggio internazionale si dice appunto «Butterfly».


End file.
